More Than I Expected
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER BEING REVAMPED! She didn't seem like much, but he comes to find out that Tuesday Winston is more than just a handful to bear. PougexOC
1. First Day Wonders

**More Than I Expected**

_by: Madame Reject_

**Disclaimer: I own Tuesday Winston. Aubrey Kellerman belongs to Cara Mascara.**

**Rated: T (adult language & content)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Friendship/Humor**

**Type: Covenant**

**Pairings: Pouge/OC, Reid/OC, Caleb/Sarah, Tyler/Kate, Aaron/Kira, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Day Wonders**

I hopped out of my mom's car with my messenger bag swung around my chest and my suitcase in my right hand. 

"'Bye Mom." I waved to her, along with flashing a small smile as she drove off. And now here I was on the school property of Spencer Acadamy. The place where I was going to spend the last couple years of my life. Yippie.

It was pretty early in the morning. Around eight to be exact. I didn't want to be awake right now. I'd rather shoot myself then be up this early. Or go to school. But I had to, whether I liked it or not.

I headed to the front doors of the school, stepping up the stone stair case and then travelling inside the building and down the hallway. I saw other people come by me, but I didn't know anyone here. I was the new chick. But it did look like a pretty cool place. Hopefully better than my old school back in Los Angeles. I didn't want to relive that place ever again. EVER. Gun-shootings, crimes, and just all that shit wrapped into one. 

I spent the end of my junior high to most of my high-school life there. I hated it there with a burning passion. I don't even know why my mom decided to move us there. It's not like we had anything there to begin with. We didn't know anyone in LA. No family members or old friends. Nothing. I wish we had just stayed back in New York in the first place. That was my _real _home. Not that shit hole of a place.

Though now that's all done and over with, I'm glad we got out of there and to somewhere else. Ipswich did seem too bad. A small town, but very peaceful. I liked it.

I dug into my messenger bag and pulled out a slip of paper and a key. I looked at the paper and read the number off of it. _'302', _the digits of my dorm room.

I stared upward at the labels of the doors as I walked on. "288...289...290...291..."

I got caught in a trance as I searched for my room. I wasn't playing any attention to where I was going, because at that moment, stupid me had to bump into someone.

I gasped slightly as I snapped back to reality. I blinked and looked at the person. I blushed mostly out of embarassment, but also because the person I knocked shoulders with, was kinda hot.

"Oh, I am...so incredibly sorry." I apologized.

"That's okay." he replied. "I wasn't paying any attention. (There was a coupld of seconds of silence, before he extended his hand.) Chase Collins."

Oh jeeze, look at that smile, look at those eyes. Wait. Tuesday, stop.

I accepted his handshake with a smile of my own. "Tuesday Winston."

He looked interested. "Tuesday? Is that really your name."

"Yeah." I nodded, cautiously. Uh oh, a critic. Great.

Chase nodded too, in acceptance of my name. "Hm, wow. I like it. Kind of exotic in a way."

I lit up. "Haha, thank you. That's actually the nicest comment I got on my name ever."

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Yeah." I said. "So, hey, do you think you can show me around here after I put my stuff away? I'm kind of new here and want to learn where's where around here."

"Actually, I'm new too and don't know too much, myself. Sorry." Chase apologized.

"Oh, that's fine." I waved it off.

"I mean, I would if I could, but yeah." he said. "But I do know one thing. There's a party down at the Dells tonight. I could take you there if you want."

I nodded. "Alright, cool. Thanks. I'd like that."

"Okay, see you then." Chase finished up, walking on back to his destination again.

"See ya." I replied, continuing on my way in search of my room. When I found it, I put my key in and walked in. But to my dismay, I learned that I had a roommate.

And she had a boyfriend.

Who were fucking. And hopefully not on my bed!

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, covering my eyes, shutting the door slightly.

They covered up quickly, scampering to block their exposure.

"Have you ever heard of knocking!" the dude shouted.

The door was whipped open out of my hands. I looked and saw that the girl was standing right in front of my. She had long, curly, brown hair, a petite figure and a scowl imprinted on her face.

"What?" she said, bitterly.

"Um, are you my roommate?" I asked, confused.

"Oh. You." she said. Apparently she already knoew I was. Why wasn't I informed about her! "Come in."

She walked off, opening the door for my entrance. I heard her tell her boyfriend 'It's just that girl that was going to be sharing a room with me'. You seriously don't know how much I wanted to tell her off, but I kept it to myself.

I tried avoiding any eye contact with them as much as possible. I dropped my suitcase down on my bed, along with my messenger bag. 

"You got a name?" the male asked. I looked at him. He had a narrow face, his eyes were a piercing shade of blue, and his hair was waves of greasy brown locks. 

"Tuesday Winston." I muttered. I probably shouldn't have, but I asked him back. "You?"

"My name's Fuck You." he said, unimpressed with me. I so cannot wait to sped the rest of my school years with these two. 

"Well Fuck You. If you're going to be comin' and goin', might as well tell me your real name, so I know." I said.

"His name is Aaron, and I'm Kira." the other one answered for me. "Okay?"

"'Kay." I mouthed, unpacking the rest of my things. Looks like I just made myself two new friends.


	2. The Dells Party

**Chapter Two: The Dells Party**

A little after getting to know my new roomate and unpacking my shit, I decided to tak a quick shower and then change into some new clothes.

When I was done, I came out and looked into the mirror and fixed up some fresh make-up.

"You goin' anywhere tonight?" Kira asked me. Aaron had left.

"A party."

"At the Dells?"

"Yeah." I said. Oh great, that meant she and the rat were probably coming too. Yes, I just referred to Aaron as a rat, because that's exactly what he looks and acts like. A rat.

"Don't get lost. There will be a lot of people going." Kira warned me, in a mocking way. I saw her smirk and then looked down.

I sighed impatiently to myself. After I grabbed my things, I stormed out of the room.

"Bitch..." I muttered.

As I sped-walked down the halls, my boots echoed off the walls. My heels were on fire with anger. I really, really, REALLY hate Kira. And I haven't even known her a full day!

* * *

I searched down the dorm room numbers until I found Chase's room. When I got to his door, I knocked a couple times. It wasn't too long before it was opened. And there he stood in front of me, already ready to go and dressed. His hair was a mess though, beads of water dripped from his head. There was also a towel around his neck. He must've just gotten out of the shower.

"Hey, come in." he greeted me. I did so and stepped inside of his dorm. "I'm just gettin' ready, I'll be done in a couple of minutes."

"Oh, no rush." I said, politely. There was a minute's silence, before I broke it. "So, if you're new in all, how'd you find out about a party going on?"

"Just a couple kids talking about down the hall, I heard and thought it was a good idea to go." Chase explained. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." I said. "How long you planning on staying out?"

"For a while, why, your bed time comin' up soon?" he teased, playfully, smiling. Wow, and what a smile it was.

I gasped, jokingly. "Oh, touche! You're real nice."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, yeah that was mean, my bad."

"It's okay, I was just kidding." I chuckled, along.

Dancing, music, lots of people, it was definitely looking good.

"Wow, is the whole school, like here?" I asked Chase.

"Looks like it." he replied. He then, looked over and stared at something that was happening not too far from us. "Hold on just a sec'."

He ran over and I saw him get in the middle of a fight that was going on. I followed him.

"Whoa, ho, ho." he said, restraining this one kid from harming the other guy. Hey wait, he looks familiar.

Oh, wow, why am I not surprised. It's that asshole Aaron. ...And Kira? She was here, too?

He glanced over at her. "You were being kinda bitchy."

I couldn't help but giggle a little, I covered my mouth, muffling the sound. Then suddenly, one of Aaron's friends just randomly started to puke all over him.

"Ugh, you idiot!" said one of the girls in the background.

_"Hey guys! I've just been called. There's three cop cars heading on Old Dell Road!" _said the DJ.

Chase looked over at me and took me by the hand. "Come on."


End file.
